Worth It
by KillerOfItAll
Summary: Davina Claire was new in town. A festival was going on outside while she was inside unpacking. When Tatia came into her house and invited her to come join the festival. Tatia introduced her cousin to her friend Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson. After that, Kol became her best friend. Kol never expected to feel something for his best friend. He wonders if she feels something for him too.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE: First Meeting**_

There was a festival in a town called Mystical Land. Rebekah was talking with Tatia, avoiding her brothers, Niklaus and Elijah and so that she can avoid them causing troubles with Tatia. they were talking while the others was having fun.

"So do you have any relative that is living here as well?" Rebekah asked her curiously.

"Yes. Her name is Davina, she has the same age as your brother, Kol. She just got here yesterday, she lives right over there." Tatia said pointing at the house three houses away from her's. "I'll go there and ask her to come out and maybe she can meet him." Tatia suggested.

"That would be great. Meet me here." Rebekah said to her and she just nodded. Tatia went to Davina's house and saw her sitting all by herself.

"Hey, Davina, would you like to go outside and meet the villagers?" Tatia said eyeing her to the door.

"Sure, wait here for a sec." Davina said going to her room and got dress. When she was done, Davina and Tatia went outside like Tatia said and waited for Rebekah. When Tatia saw Rebekah heading to them she smiled.

"Rebekah, this is my cousin, Davina. Davina say hi to my friend Rebekah and her brother Kol Mikaelson." Tatia introduced them to Davina.

"Hi, I'm Davina Claire, Tatia's cousin. I'm from Bulgaria." Davina introduced herself to them.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson and uhmm-" Rbekah stopped she saw Kol not paying attention so made him look at Davina and just stared at her like the world doesn't exists anymore.

"Like I was saying, I'm Rebekah and this is my brother Kol. He is fifteen years old." Rebekah continued what she was saying earlier. Then Kol stopped staring and started talking.

"Really, we have the same age." Davina said smiling at both of them.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson." That was the only thing he said before he offered his hand to her. She took his hand, and he kissed hers. She smiled at him then they heard Elijah and Klaus called Rebekah.

"Hello dear sister." Elijah said said looking at the group then noticing a girl that he never saw before.

"Well who is this new guest?" Elijah asked them then Klaus came looking at them all.

"This is Davina, she is Tatia's cousin." Rebekah beated Tatia from answering.

"I'm Elijah, Rebekah's older brother. And this is our brother Klaus." Elijah introduced himself and his brother.

"Wow, Rebekah, how many siblings do you have?" Davina asked quite impressed.

"We are seven siblings to be exact. Two girls and five boys. We are the children of Esther and Mikael Mikaelson."

"That's a lot. My mom is right over there talking to that blonde woman. Her name is Elizabeth by the way." Davina said pointing at her mother.

"Oh, that blonde woman, yeah that is our mother, Esther." Rebekah told her still looking at them talking.

"Well she is pretty. She looks like you." Davina stopped looking at her mother and looked at Rebekah.

"Thank you." Rebekah thanked her for the compliment, then they looked at the crowd who are now dancing.

"Would you like to dance with me, Davina Claire?" Kol asked Davina then she smiled.

"It would be my honor." That was the only thing that slipped her mouth. Davina offered her hand to Kol, he took her hand and they went to the dancing crowd skipping then they danced next to the fire. Kol and Davina was spinning and skipping everywhere. Rebekah, Tatia, Elijah, and Klaus was looking at them dancing with a smile on each of there faces.

"Te izglezhdat tolkova perfektni edin za drug. (They look so perfect for each other.)" Tatia said looking at the three of them then they looked at Kol and Davina again. Elizabeth and Esther stopped talking when they saw their children was dancing happily. Ever since then, Kol and Davina became the best of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO: Seeing Each Other The Second Time**_

After a few days after the fesival, it started to snow and all of the villagers were inside their houses and the only people outside was Davina, who was sitting on a log with Tatia, talking. Then there was Kol, who was with Rebekah roaming around the peopleless town. When Rebekah spotted Davina and Tatia, they went to them.

"Hey." Rebekah said to them smiling.

"Rebekah, hi. What are you doing?" Davina said still a little bit shy.

"Just taking a stroll to get out of the house with Kol, then we saw you guys. We didn't seen you guys since the festival. What's going on?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Just some family crisis. That's all." Tatia replied.

"Is everything alright?"

"Davina, Kol, can you guys excuse me and Rebekah for a sec?" Tatia said eyeing the two of them.

"Sure, come on, Kol. Let's talk." Davina said standing up and taking Kol's hands then leaving Tatia and Rebekah alone.

"Rebekah, I need to tell you something." Tatia said to her tapping her palm to the log as a sign for her to sit down.

Kol and Davina went into the woods, they didn't speak to each other until the got in the woods. Silence was all over them.

"So what are they talking about?" Kol asked, breaking the silence.

"Tatia is breaking the news to Rebekah." Davina answered Kol with her hands crossed on her chest and pacing back and forth.

"What news?" Kol asked while sitting in a stump.

"Tatia's dad, sent her a letter, saying that she's getting married." Davina stopped pacing and replied.

"Rebekah, I'm getting married." Tatia said and she was sad.

"What happend?" That was the only thing Rebekah asked.

"My father decided for me to get married since in in my twenties. I didn't want it but he forced me, I asked my mother to force him change his mind but she said it was final." Tatia answered Rebekah looking down for a moment.

Elsewhere, Davina told Kol the same thing Tatia said to Rebekah. Kol was just dare sitting and looking at Davina's eyes in disbelieve while Davina was leaning on a tree focusing on Kol's reaction on the news he got. When Kol came back to reality, he broke the silence and stood up. Davina stopped leaning to the tree and went to Kol for a friendly hug. It really came out of nowhere, but both of them needed comfort, knowing that friend was going to get married against her wish, but also that they couldn't do anything to stop the arranged wedding. While Kol was hugging each other, he felt an electricity all over his body, that's when he found out she was like him. When they backed away, Kol was surprised to know she was a _witch._

"You're a witch?" Kol and Davina both said it at the same time, they pointed their fingers to each other.

After Rebekah and Tatia finished talking, they went to the woods to find Kol and Davina. When they found them in the woods, they were arguing. They ran to them to stop the argument.

"Hey, what are you guys arguing about?" Rebekah asked them confused.

"His a witch." Davina said pointing her finger to Kol.

"Well, you're a witch as well." Kol argued.

"Both of you, have you lost your mind? There's no such thing as witches." Tatia told them.

"Actually, there is. We're on one of them." Rebekah admitted to Tatia the truth.

"Is this true, Davina?" Tatia asked her cousin.

"It is. I inherited it from mom."

"Please, don't tell anyone, Tatia." Rebekah plead her friend not to tell.

"Okay, I won't, but you three will not tell lies. From now on, when you speak to me, it will be the truth. Nonetheless. Agreed?" Tatia stated to the three of them.

"Agreed." The three answered the same time.


End file.
